


Cold Coffee

by Hlakotaa



Series: cold coffee [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomilinson, One Direction, larry au - Fandom, larry stylinson au - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom, niall horan - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: M/M, homeless, larry au, larry love - Freeform, larry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hlakotaa/pseuds/Hlakotaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry styles has had a good life all up until he came out to his parents. As soon as he turns 18 harry is kicked out of his house and he finds his way to Doncaster. There he becomes homeless with no where to turn. Until he meet an odd group of boys who happen to be a tough gang. Harry finds peace with these boys, he feels he is at home. So he tried everything to prove himself to the head honcho louis, how just happens to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Coffee

Cold Coffee; Prologue  
Harry POV  
Even now as I lay my head down on my worn pillow I can still remember the humming of the bus engine, the strong smell of smoke from the large guy sitting in front of me and the sticky feeling on the empty plastic covered seat next to me. That was the first time I had ever been on one of those bus by myself. Those busses that take you long distance and the chairs could recline just a bit. Not that I could recline mine because of the extremely anal lady behind me. I tried to get comfortable but it was no use. That night on the bus was one of the worst nights for me. I don’t remember when or how I feel asleep but I guess I did.  
But even now I can’t help but wish I was on that bus. At least there was heat and a light to turn on if I wanted to. I would much rather that plastic covered seat that made my T-shirt stick to my back from sweating then lay on the germ infested concrete ground with my old black jacket huddled around my lanky torso. All I had with me now was my backpack that I packed with clothes and a pillow from home.  
Home. I’m not sure if I even want to call that place my home. Yes, that was where my bed was and where I could get a good long hot shower. But it wasn’t a home. Just a house. Even though there were 3 people living there I had never experienced feeling so lonely. Living everyday walking past my father and mother and they wouldn’t even say a single word to me. All because I am gay.  
I still remember the day I told them I was gay. It was cold that day, so cold there was frost on my bedroom window. I dragged my pointer finger along the glass drawing a smiley face as my lips curled into a large toothy smile itself. I may have been happy on the outside but I had never been so nervous in my life. My stomach was twisting and turning in note. The breakfast I ate that morning threatening to come back up the way it came in.  
I hear my father open and slam the front door just like he does every afternoon when he gets home from work. Then he would go lounge in his large recliner chair in front of the TV watching some footie while mum makes some snacks. Usually I would be down their also pretending to be in love with the sport as much as my father did. I did like footie but I loved music more, I’m really not that coordinated.  
I thought now would be the perfect time to them this life changing secret. When he was relaxed and happy as he shoved his face with some of the snacks mum had made. But I needed time now, time to get ready. This could change my life. Part of me was telling myself they would still love me the other part was saying that they would be disgusted with who I was. No matter how much practicing I would do I knew that as soon as I got down there all of it would go to shit. So I just went for it and walked down stairs to my family room.  
Just like always my father was there on his recliner with his shoes off and his tie loosened. My mum sat back on the couch with one of her home improvement magazine. They looked peaceful sitting there like a normal family. It almost made me not want to tell them. But I had to I was 17 now and it was time for my family to know.  
“Dad.. mum..?” He asked quietly but loud enough they would hear over the TV. Mum looked up from her magazine just for a moment but Dads eyes never left the tv. I shoved my hands into my pockets nervously keeping my eyes on the ground and kept speaking. My voice was trembling so much I felt it would just stop any moment. “ Uhm… w-well there is something I have been wanting to tell you. “I said licking my lips. Mum looked at me a bit more attentive now.  
“Well out with it, Harry.” She had said. “ Wait.. you don’t want to go to uni do you?” she asked sitting up looking over to dad. “ Tell your son that must go to uni if he wants to do anything with his life.”  
“Harry, you have to go…” Dad began to speak mindlessly just following what mum said. I couldn’t take it. I had to interrupt him.  
“ I’m gay.” I said bluntly. That is when my world stopped. I didn’t hear a single word, not a single sigh, nor gasp, no peep at all. I looked up to see my mums knuckles clenched tightly together crinkling up her magazine and my father’s eyes… my father’s daggers of eyes where piercing right into my head. I had never seen such disappointed looks in my life. In that moment I had wished that I told them I did not want to go to Uni.  
“No no…you’re just confused.” My mum had said to me , Dad still just stared at me. I should have known this would be their response. That night I lay in bed with tears streaming down my face as I listened to my parents screaming back and forth about how it was the others fault I was like this. The fought about how they could have changed this if my mother didn’t coddle me to much or if they had made me stay in footie.  
After that night nothing was the same. I hardly talked to either of my parents. I could see such hatred and disgust in their faces. Sometimes I would try not to go home, stay over at a friend’s house or something. But I didn’t have much of those so sometimes I slept at the park under the street light. Anything beat being in that house.  
I didn’t have to worry that long because they kicked me out as soon as I turned 18. I only had the clothes I could fit in my backpack and enough money to buy bus fare. I didn’t really even knew where I was going I just bought a ticket to whatever town that was furthest that I could afford and that was Doncaster.  
That’s where I was now, Doncaster. Been here almost a year now and I still hadn’t gotten anywhere. I sing sometimes to get a few bucks but I can only get so much money here. The people walk around with their noses up as if I didn’t even exist. As if I where complete scum. But here was still better than that house. Everything was better than that house. I was free now. I could go anywhere I wanted to go if I ever got the urge to pick myself up and start walking.  
I balled up my fists rubbing my eyes as the sun was beginning to come up. I hardly slept a wink last night it was so cold. I sat up with a soft groan a pinch shooting through my spine from my sore back. I needed a real bed. Someday, . I collected all of my stuff, which wasn’t a lot, and began walking to the train station. I would use their bathrooms to freshen myself up. Not that I could really do much, but I tried. I would wash my clothes in the sink and tried to wash myself the best I could with the paper towels and foam soap they had with the steaming hot or icy cold water they had, never in the middle, just one or the other. Then I would pull on the clothes I had washed the day before and go to the laundry mat trying to sneak my wet clothes in with someone’s drying load.  
Today was no different. I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me and I began pulling my clothes off laying may jacket aside with my bag. A whine escaped my lips as I realized they were all out of soap and the attendant hadn’t yet restocked. Dropping my clothes in the sick turning on the steaming hot water anyways, I looked in the large mirror seeing a strange man looking back . His brown hair was flat and extremely greasy with only a hint of curl. His face was pale with dark brown bags under his green lifeless eyes. I had never seen a man so skinny. You could see his bones prominent on his lanky long thin torso. His legs where long and his thighs didn’t even touch. All over his body where random patches of dirt that had collected over the years. You could tell he had hadn’t taken a proper shower for a while now.  
That’s me. What had I become? I didn’t look like the Harry that many people grew and loved. I looked like a homeless boy with no sense of home. But that is who I am..isn’t it?  
“what have I become?” I asked aloud.


End file.
